Blog użytkownika:SzygoraNysz/Złe Oko
|poprzedni='brak' |następny='Ostatnie dzieło }} 'Óżyror Kërżereıvosz!''' Na Wasze ekrany, w Wasze ręce oddaje swoje pierwsze fanonowe wypociny. Liczę na feedback z Waszej strony, nie wahajcie się komentować, konstruktywna krytyka jak najmilej widziana (tylko nie ciśnijcie mnie za bardzo, dopiero zaczynam). Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bo to opowiadanie to dopiero początek całej serii. Zaczynamy... Rozdział 1= Kolejny dzień był wyjątkowo ciężki dla Marinette. Z wielkim trudem przemogła zmęczenie, wstała, przygotowała się do szkoły, zeszła na dół, by zjeść śniadanie i poszła na lekcje. Starała się zachowywać normalnie, nie chciała, by rodzice bądź przyjaciele zauważyli jej złe samopoczucie. Z jednej strony nie chciała ich zamartwiać, z drugiej zaś chciała uniknąć pytań. W końcu jak miałaby wyjaśnić, że zachowuje się jakby nie spała od paru dni? I tak oto Biedronka musiała zmagać się z wyzwaniami dnia codziennego jako zwyczajna nastolatka. Czarny Kot również nie miał łatwego poranka. Pod budynek szkoły podjechała limuzyna, po chwili wysiadł z niej lekko nieprzytomny chłopak. Adrien ziewnął przeciągle. Nocne wojaże dawały mu się mocno we znaki, próbował jednak walczyć z silnym pragnieniem snu. Jego ojciec raczej nie przyjąłby zwykłego zmęczenia jako dobrej wymówki, którego zresztą nie miał jak wytłumaczyć. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że wiedzie podwójne życie jako superbohater i obrońca Paryża. – Błagam... Niech dzisiaj nie dzieje się nic niezwykłego. Ruszył w stronę szkoły. Większość uczniów była już w środku, czekając na pierwsze lekcje, również Marinette, która szła przez wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Kierowała się właśnie do klasy, powłócząc nogami. – Hej, Marinette! Po drodze spotkała Alyę, swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, idącą właśnie w jej stronę. Zapewne ucieszyłaby się bardziej z jej spotkania, gdyby nie to potworne zmęczenie. – Alya. Cze... Nie dokończyła, nie zdążyła stłumić ziewnięcia. Potężnego... – Rany... Wszystko w porządku? – Przepraszam. Jestem trochę zmęczona, nie spałam wczoraj za dobrze. – Faktycznie, coś blado wyglądasz. Też miałaś noc pełną wrażeń? – Ta, i to jaką... Co?! Znaczy... Nie do końca świadomie jej odpowiedziała. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, co właśnie palnęła, obudziło ją to na moment. Miała nadzieję, że tego nie usłyszała... Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – To znaczy... A... No... To... Ty też nie mogłaś wczoraj spać? – Spać? Wczoraj? Jasne, że nie! – Dziewczyna nagle się ożywiła. – Nie uwierzysz, co się działo w nocy! Czekaj, pokażę ci... Alya sięgnęła do kieszeni, szukając telefonu. Akurat obok dziewczyn przechodził Adrien. – Hejka – przywitał się. – Hej, Adrien – odpowiedziała mu Alya. – Cześć... Marinette z kolei odpowiedziała dość niemrawym głosem. Nagle zmęczenie uderzyło w nią ze wzmożoną siłą, zaczęła mu ulegać, nie była w stanie dłużej opierać się tej przemożnej chęci, by usnąć, powoli zamykały jej się oczy... – Pobudka! – Ach? Co... Co się... Alya potrząsnęła swoją przyjaciółką. Dziewczyna obudziła się, lekko nieświadoma tego, że mało nie zasnęła na stojąco. – Rety, chyba naprawdę nie czujesz się dziś najlepiej. – Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu jestem niewyspana, zaraz się obudzę... – Dziewczyno, koło ciebie przeszedł Adrien, a ty go nawet nie zauważyłaś. – Co? – Marinette zaczęła się rozglądać. – Adrien? Gdzie? – Widzisz? Lepiej chodźmy do klasy, póki jeszcze sama stoisz. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę... Obie dziewczyny udały się do klasy, podobnie jak reszta uczniów. Większość była już w swoich salach, reszta jak chociażby Marinette czy Alya właśnie tam szło, za chwilę miał zabrzmieć pierwszy dzwonek. Tylko jedna osoba stanowiła wyjątek... – Spójrz mi w oczy. Jeden chłopak był właśnie w łazience, nie spiesząc się zbytnio na zajęcia. Stał nad umywalką, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, z wielkim skupieniem i zawziętością. – Dzisiaj jest twój pierwszy dzień. Wejdziesz tam i pokażesz się z jak najlepszej strony. I nie, nie będzie tak jak ostatnio. Będziesz mieć masę nowych kumpli, znajdziesz sobie najlepszego przyjaciela, największego rywala, i może nawet znajdziesz sobie... w końcu... jakąś... Nie dokończył tej przemowy do samego siebie. Jego śmiałość zniknęła po kilku chwilach, sposępniał nagle, spuścił głowę z rezygnacją. – I kogo ja oszukuję? Na pewno będzie tak jak zawsze, za każdym razem muszę coś zepsuć. Znowu będę sam... Nagle rozległ się dzwonek. Chłopak podniósł głowę, spojrzał znów na swoje odbicie. – Ech... Niech się dzieje co chce. Podniósł stojący pod umywalką plecak, założył go na ramię i wyszedł. Ciężkim krokiem udał się w stronę swojej klasy, jakby godząc się ze swoim losem. Tymczasem w klasie pani Bustier prawie wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach, pojedynczy uczniowie jeszcze wchodzili. Między innymi Adrien, który usiadł właśnie w pierwszej ławce, obok swojego najlepszego kumpla, Nino. – Hej, stary, w porządku? – spytał go przyjaciel, widząc jego niewyraźną minę. – Jasne, wszystko... – Adrien stłumił ziewnięcie. – Może tylko wstałem lewą nogą. – To i tak nieźle się trzymasz – wtrąciła Alya. – Tak? Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę. Dość szybko dostrzegł siedzącą obok Marinette. A raczej... W przeciwieństwie do niego dziewczyna nie kryła już swojego zmęczenia, skorzystała z tych paru minut wolnego czasu i przycięła sobie komara, z głową na ramieniu Alyi. Cała trójka przyjaciół, w tym Nino przyglądali się jej słodkiej drzemce. – Ach... C... co? Nagle jej głowa zsunęła się, Marinette obudziła się, choć wciąż była lekko nieprzytomna. Jednak widok, jaki ją przywitał sprawił, że momentalnie przeszła jej ochota na sen. Natychmiast się poderwała na widok Adriena, patrzącego na nią z uśmiechem. – O, Adrien. He, he... – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – A... Co ty tu broisz? Znaczy... Co tu robisz? – Cześć, Marinette – odpowiedział jej, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Wpadłem na lekcje. – No... To... super, ja też... Nagła taka ważka... To jest... Nauka taka ważna. He, he... Bardzo nawet... Jak zawsze się denerwowała, gdy tylko był blisko, zawsze plątał się jej język, a przez zmęczenie kompletnie zagubiła się w tej sytuacji, kompletnie nie wiedziała jak ma z tego wybrnąć. Na szczęście nadszedł ratunek. – Dzień dobry, moi drodzy. Do klasy weszła pani Bustier, nauczycielka i wychowawczyni klasy, pogodna jak zawsze. Wszelkie rozmowy ustały, wszyscy uczniowie skupili się teraz na niej. Choć nie do końca, bowiem nie przyszła sama... – Zanim zaczniemy, chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić. Chodź bliżej, śmiało. Skierowała wzrok na wejściu do sali, podobnie jak wszyscy w klasie. W drzwiach stał młody chłopak, dość wysoki, o szczupłej sylwetce, przez co sprawiał wrażenie jakby rozciągniętego. Ubrany był w czarny sweter, pod nim zaś nosił granatową koszulę, miał również czarne, sztruksowe spodnie oraz czarne półbuty. Wyglądał naprawdę ponuro, a jego kruczoczarne, sięgające do ramion włosy, smutne i puste ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz widoczny na jego twarzy marazm tylko potęgowały ten efekt. Powoli i nieco niechętnie wszedł do środka, stanął obok nauczycielki. – Alain będzie od dziś członkiem naszej klasy. To jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, mam nadzieję, że przywitacie go ciepło i pomożecie oswoić się w nowym miejscu. W sali zrobiło się BARDZO cicho. Cała klasa w milczeniu przyglądała się chłopakowi, może z wyjątkiem Chloé, którą bardziej interesował nowy kolor paznokci niż nowy kolega. Choć z jego strony spotykała się z podobnym zainteresowaniem, Alain wpatrywał się w podłogę, zamknięty w sobie, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. – No dobrze... – Pani Bustier postanowiła przerwać tę ciszę. – Może opowiedziałbyś nam nieco o sobie? O tym, co lubisz, o swoich zainteresowaniach, marzeniach. – To... – odezwał się grobowym głosem, spoglądając na nauczycielkę spode łba. – Konieczne? – Cóż... – Wychowawczyni zamyśliła się na moment, zaskoczona takim pytaniem. – Jeśli koleżanki i koledzy bliżej cię poznają, na pewno łatwiej będzie ci się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Może jednak spróbujesz? Nie przejmowała się jego niechętną postawą, uśmiechała się do niego pogodnie, chcąc zachęcić go, by otworzył się choć trochę. O dziwo jego chłodne spojrzenie odtajało nieco. Zrobił krok naprzód, wyprostował się, stanął na baczność. Wydawał się pewniejszy niż jeszcze przed chwilą, gdy wchodził do klasy. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął... – Witam. Nazywam się Alain, lat czternaście... Chociaż to już wiecie. Znaczy... Nie to ile mam lat, tylko... Że imię... Co lubię... Lubię różne rzeczy, nie ma sensu wymieniać wszystkich, szkoda lekcji... Z zainteresowaniami jest w sumie podobnie... Marzenia? Nie wiem, czy jakieś mam, jakoś się... nad tym nie zastanawiałem... No i... W sumie to tyle. Pewności siebie nie wystarczyło mu na długo, pogubił się po chwili, znów zamknął się w sobie. – Dobrze, dziękuję ci. Możesz już usiąść. Chłopak szukał wzrokiem wolnego miejsca, czy też raczej wolnej ławki. Zapewne chciał siedzieć sam, jednak wszystkie ławki były akurat zajęte. Ostatecznie zajął miejsce w trzecim rzędzie, obok barczystego Ivana i tuż za Marinette. Reszta lekcji przebiegała całkiem zwyczajnie, choć w sali zrobiło się jakby nieco chłodniej... }} |-|Rozdział 2= – No dobrze, moi drodzy! Wszyscy wiedzą, co robić, macie czas do końca lekcji na zrobienie zadania i oddanie sprawozdań! Na lekcji chemii pani Mendeleiev przygotowała specjalne ćwiczenie do wykonania w parach, oczywiście na ocenę. Przy każdym stole znajdowały się odpowiednie przyrządy, począwszy od probówek po kolby, menzurki i zlewki na najbardziej interesującym sprzęcie w postaci elektrycznego palnika kończąc, jak również potrzebne do eksperymentu substancje. Gdy tylko wszyscy zajęli miejsca praca ruszyła pełną parą. W klasie można było wyczuć nerwową atmosferę, gdyż wiadomym było, że ocena z tego ćwiczenia była bardzo ważna. Każdy w wielkim skupieniu zajmował się zadaniem. Prawie każdy... W ostatniej ławce toczył się bowiem mały horror. Jedyną osobą, która pracowała sama był Alain. On jeden nie wiedział o dzisiejszym ćwiczeniu, wszak dopiero dzisiaj pojawił się w tej szkole. Nie zgłaszał tego faktu nauczycielce, nie miał zamiaru się wychylać. Działał więc po cichu, zajmując się swoim sprawozdaniem, szło mu to jednak wyjątkowo topornie. Nie dlatego, że pracował sam, ani dlatego, że nie wiedział wcześniej o tym zadaniu, na każdym stole był szczegółowy opis ćwiczenia. Problem był zgoła odmienny... Tak samo jak i reszta klasy zaczął od przygotowania odczynników, choć nie potrafił się na tym skoncentrować, cały czas coś odciągało jego uwagę. Patrzył to na przyrządy, to na opis, jakby coś w tym zadaniu mu nie pasowało. Zwłaszcza jeden punkt w nim zawarty, a nawet jedno konkretne słowo... To jedno słowo sprawiło, że pot zaperlił mu się na czole, zaczął oddychać coraz ciężej. Spojrzał w pewnym momencie na palnik, sięgnął po stojącą obok na stole butelkę wody i pociągnął łyk. Wyglądał na bardzo mocno zdenerwowanego... Minuty mijały, połowa lekcji oznaczał półmetek prac, tylko Alain wciąż stał w miejscu. Zupełnie nie zajmował się zadaniem, rozglądał się nerwowo dookoła lub wpatrywał się w podłogę, sprawiał wrażenie jakby to ćwiczenie go przerażało. Choć siedząc w ostatniej ławce nie rzucał się w oczy jego zachowanie nie mogło ujść uwadze. – Dlaczego nie zajmujesz się zadaniem? Chłopak aż podskoczył. Nie zauważył, kiedy nauczycielka podeszła do jego ławki. A widok srogiej twarzy pani Mendeleiev mógł przerazić nawet najodważniejszych... – A... – Przez chwilę nie potrafił wydusić nawet słowa. – S... słucham? – Zostało dwadzieścia minut do końca lekcji, a ty ledwie zacząłeś. Chcesz dostać jedynkę? – Nie, oczywiście nie... Po prostu... Obrócił gwałtownie głowę, słysząc rozpalany ogień, przy stole obok palnik poszedł już w ruch. Alain patrzył z przerażeniem na tańczący płomyk, znów sięgnął po butelkę, chcąc się napić. – Młodzieńcze, mówię do ciebie! – zakrzyknęła nauczycielka, czując się wyraźnie ignorowana. – Ach... Przepraszam, ja tylko... Czuł się coraz gorzej, cała ta sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać. Choć nie zrobił tego specjalnie, to wywołał w klasie spore poruszenie, wszyscy odwrócili wzrok w jego stronę, czuł ich spojrzenia na sobie, czuł spojrzenie pani Mendeleiev. Czuł ten ogień, nawet jeśli był niewielki bał się go potwornie, to była dlań najbardziej przerażająca rzecz w świecie, a na samą myśl, że sam miałby jakiś wzniecić... Znów spojrzał na palnik, który stał przed nim. – O co ci chodzi? – Nauczycielka dostrzegła jego spojrzenie. – Jest zepsuty? – Nie, chyba... wszystko z nim... Znów chciał się napić. W tym samym czasie kobieta przysunęła się bliżej, chcąc sprawdzić, co jest nie tak z urządzeniem. Pstryknęła włącznik, płomień zabłysnął tuż przed oczami Alaina. Chłopak kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał, zareagował impulsywnie, zamachnął się ręką, w której trzymał wodę, rozlewając wszystko na stół, na swój zeszyt, na palnik, również na spodnie nauczycielki. Próbował ugasić ten ogień, lecz nie udało mu się, resztę wody, jaka została w butelce wylał już prosto na palnik. Dyszał ciężko, z trudem mógł złapać oddech. Czuł się przez moment, jakby to jego ciało się zapaliło, wręcz czuł ten ból, jego umysł był całkowicie pewny, że nie uszedłby z życiem, gdyby nie zareagował. Lecz choć wydawało mu się, że zagrożenie minęło, koszmar jeszcze się nie skończył. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! Na moment zupełnie zapomniał, że był w klasie, że właśnie zalał wodą cały stół i przyrządy. Palnik po takiej powodzi już nie nadawał się raczej do użytku, lecz najgorszy był chyba fakt, że w tym wodnym ataku ucierpiała również nauczycielka. Nie posiadała się z radości... – Co to ma znaczyć?! Niszczysz szkolny sprzęt! Co to ma znaczyć?! – Ja... – starał się wytłumaczyć chłopak. – To nie... Nie chciałem... – Dosyć tego, wyjaśnisz to dyrektorowi! Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i marsz do gabinetu! – Ale... – Bez dyskusji! Chciał jeszcze się wybronić, jednak surowe spojrzenie chemiczki natychmiast go uciszyło. Szybko wrzucił swoje przemoknięte rzeczy do plecaka i wybiegł z klasy. Wszyscy podążali wzrokiem za chłopakiem, nie mając pojęcie, co myśleć o jego zachowaniu. – To – odrzekła Alya w stronę Marinette ‒ było naprawdę dziwne. Alain ani myślał iść teraz do gabinetu dyrektora. Uciekł do szatni, chciał jak najszybciej opuścić szkołę, wrócić do domu, zaszyć się w swoim pokoju. Szybko dopadł swojej szafki, otworzył ją, by zabrać swoje rzeczy. Najpierw jednak wziął z niej butelkę wody, pociągnął z niej szybki łyk. To pozwalało mu zawsze choć trochę się uspokoić, gdy tylko był w pobliżu ognia, jednak tym razem to nie wystarczyło. Wylał ją na swoją głowę, na twarz, musiał poczuć na sobie wilgoć, inaczej nie będzie bezpieczny. Zapanował w końcu nad sobą, nad swoim strachem, lecz zrobił to zbyt późno. Dopiero teraz w pełni dotarło do niego, co wydarzyło się w klasie. Złapał się za głowę. – Nie, nie... Tylko nie znowu... Nie! Kopnął w metalowe drzwi szafki. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swój pierwszy dzień w szkole. Był wściekły na siebie, ośmieszył się przed wszystkimi i nic już nie mógł z tym zrobić. Oparł głowę o szafkę, kompletnie załamany. Czuł się upokorzony, bezsilny, pewny tego, że stał się właśnie szkolnym pośmiewiskiem, że nie ma już tutaj czego szukać. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to by uciec stąd i nigdy więcej nie wracać. – Nie... Czemu to znowu się dzieje? Pewnie mają teraz za jakiegoś wariata. Może faktycznie... To ze mną jest coś nie tak. Stał tak przez długą chwilę, wpatrując się w podłogę. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swetra duży, okrągły, ciemnoniebieski klejnot wielkości jajka, z białym okręgiem namalowanym na samym jego środku, wyglądał niczym wielkie oko. Alain położył go na swojej dłoni. – Na pewno wiedzielibyście, co powinienem zrobić... Dlaczego was tu nie ma? Czemu... Usiadł na ławce. Patrzył na to oko ze smutkiem, z tęsknotą, ten kamień przypominał mu to, co niegdyś stracił. Siedział samotnie w szatni, bolejąc nad sobą, swym losem, wspominając czasy, gdy potrafił jeszcze cieszyć się życiem. I wspominając jak stracił to szczęście... – Ach, niesamowite! Tak wiele ciemności w jego duszy, ten smutek, żal i cierpienie! Tyle negatywnych emocji, ten biedny i nieszczęśliwy chłopak to idealna pożywka dla akumy! Wielkie okno otwarło się w siedzibie Władcy Ciem, białe motyle rozproszyły się po całym pomieszczeniu, jeden z nich pofrunął do złoczyńcy i wylądował na jego dłoni. Zakrył go drugą ręką, zebrał moc, tworząc nową akumę. Wypuścił ją po chwili, czarny owad odfrunął, wyleciał przez okno, szukając kolejnej ofiary. – Leć do niego, moja mała akumo! Zapełnij pustkę w jego sercu! Zbliżał się powoli koniec lekcji, Alain cały ten czas spędził w szatni, pogrążony w swoich ponurych myślach, wpatrzony wciąż w swój kamyk. Zapomniał o całym świecie, chciał, by cały świat zapomniał o nim. Nie dostrzegł ciemnego motyla, wlatującego do środka przez lufcik, nie zauważył nawet, gdy usiadł na kamyku. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność, kogoś bardzo odległego, a jednak czuł, jakby ten ktoś był tuż obok. I wtedy usłyszał głos: – Witaj, młodzieńcze – przemówił łagodnym głosem. – Ja jestem Władcą Ciem. Wiem, jaka tragedia cię spotkała, ten ból i cierpienie sprawiły, że stałeś się zupełnie inną osobą, ponurą i smutną, odtrącaną i nierozumianą przez innych. Daję ci moc, dzięki której wszyscy poczują twój ból i nieszczęście, dzięki której wszyscy pojmą, z czym musisz się mierzyć. W zamian proszę tylko o jedną, drobną przysługę. Odbierzesz miracula Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu, i przyniesiesz je do mnie. – Niech utoną w rozpaczy, Władco Ciem. Złe Oko dosięgnie wszystkich. Wstał z miejsca, ścisnął w dłoni kamień, który był teraz niemal całkowicie czarny. Z niego właśnie rozlała się ciemnofioletowa energia, okryła ona całkowicie chłopaka, w ciągu chwili zmieniając go w super-złoczyńcę, gotowego zmienić Paryżan w puste i pozbawione duszy manekiny. I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek... }} |-|Rozdział 3= – Gdzie jest Juleka? Dziewczyny były już przy głównym wyjściu, gdy Rose nagle dostrzegła nieobecność swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. – Może wróciła po coś? – podsunęła Mylène. – Pójdę sprawdzić. Blondynka poszła jej poszukać, wróciła się do szatni. Reszta dziewczyn zatrzymała się, postanowiły na nią zaczekać. Marinette również, choć najchętniej wróciłaby już do domu i zdrzemnęła się w wygodnym łóżeczku. Miała jednak złe przeczucia, wolała zaczekać i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, to zniknięcie Juleki wydało jej się dziwne... – Juleka? Jesteś tu? Rose weszła do środka. Szybko znalazła przyjaciółkę, klęczącą obok ławek. Zaniepokoiła się trochę, dziewczyna w ogóle się nie ruszała. Podeszła do niej, przyklękła obok. – Juleka, wszystko dobrze? Nie reagowała, wpatrywała się tylko w podłogę, zupełnie jej nie słyszała, zupełnie nie dostrzegała. Rose coraz bardziej się o nią zamartwiała, bojąc się, że stało jej się coś złego. – Hej, słyszysz mnie? Co ci jest? Położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, lekko potrząsnęła. O dziwo, okazało się to skuteczne, Juleka poruszyła się. Powoli odwróciła głowę w jej stronę. Jej oczy były całkowicie czarne i puste, z policzków spływały łzy. Blondynka przeraziła się, widząc przyjaciółkę w takim stanie, zakryła usta dłońmi. – O nie... Juleka... Co ci się stało? – Proszę, proszę... Mała, strachliwa duszyczka. Nagle usłyszała głos, niosący się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. Wstała, zaczęła rozglądać się nerwowo dookoła, szukając jego właściciela. – Kto tu jest? Kim jesteś? Co zrobiłeś Julece? Odpowiedział jej cichy śmiech. – Chcesz się dowiedzieć? Dobrze... Rose wciąż wzrokiem szukała osobnika, który doprowadził Julekę do tego stanu. Pojawił się nagle, tuż przed jej oczyma, zakapturzona postać, zawieszona na suficie, jakby stojąc na nim. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z szerokim, przerażającym uśmiechem. – Strzeż się złego spojrzenia... Tymczasem przyjaciółki czekały wciąż na Rose i Julekę, rozmawiając ze sobą na różne przyziemne tematy. Nagle rozległ się krzyk, krótki acz wyraźny rozbrzmiał na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Dobiegł z szatni... – Rose? Rose! – Marinette, czekaj! Marinette pobiegła w tamtą stronę, Alya zaraz za nią. Tak jak się obawiała, coś musiało się stać... Dopadła drzwi, otworzyła je gwałtownie. Jej oczom ukazała się wysoka, zakapturzona postać, wpatrująca się w Rose stojącą nieruchomo przed nim. Jej oczy były czarne... Mroczna istota spojrzała nagle na nią. – Świetnie, kolejna ofiara. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować w jej stronę pomknęła czarna macka, owinęła się wokół nadgarstka. Za chwilę kolejna wysunęła się spod płaszcza, łapiąc za jej drugą rękę. Próbowała się wyrywać, lecz bezskutecznie, był zbyt silny. Stwór obrócił się, zaczął powoli sunąć w jej stronę. – Zbyt wiele w tobie radości. Złe Oko zaraz coś na to zaradzi. – Co? Nie, puszczaj! Dostrzegła purpurowe światło, sączące się spod kaptura. Domyślała się, co upiór miał zamiar zrobić. Odwróciła szybko wzrok, zamknęła oczy. Nie uchroniło to jej jednak w pełni, światło częściowo przenikało przez jej powieki i choć to znacznie osłabiało działanie jego mocy, powoli zaczęła ulegać jego spojrzeniu. – Marinette! Alya ruszyła na pomoc swojej przyjaciółce. Złe Oko nagle skierował wzrok w jej stronę. Uśmiechnął się upiornie na widok ciemnoskórej dziewczyny. Puścił Marinette, odciągnął ją na bok, teraz jego celem stała się jej przyjaciółka. – Uciekaj, Alya! Rzuciła się do ucieczki, jednak nie zdołała ujść zbyt daleko. Czarny upiór złapał za jej kostkę, przewracając ją. Jego macka zaczęła ciągnąć Alyę ku sobie, dziewczyna próbowała wydostać nogę z uścisku, jednak chwyciły ją kolejne macki, nie pozwalając jej na to. – Nie! Zabieraj te... Puść mnie! – Coś nie tak, koleżanko? – odezwał się. – Boisz się? Znikąd pomocy? I gdzie są ci twoi obrońcy Paryża? Znów otworzył swoje trzecie oko, by również z Alyi wyssać wszelkie szczęście. Jego słowa coś przypomniały Marinette... Pobiegła do łazienki dziewczyn, zamknęła się w jednej z kabin. Jako zwykła gimnazjalistka nie mogła pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. Potrzebowała super-bohaterki...Otworzyła swoją torebkę, z której wyfrunęła Tikki. – Ten upiór w kapturze to Alain. – powiedziała do swojej kwami. – Musiał czuć się strasznie po tym, co się stało na lekcji i Władca Ciem to wykorzystał. Ach, czemu na to wcześniej nie wpadłam, może wtedy bym mogła powstrzymać akumę. – Nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać. Teraz też musisz go powstrzymać. – Masz rację, trzeba działać. Tikki, kropkuj! Adrien tymczasem był w bibliotece. Dostał wiadomość od Nathalie, że jego szofer nieco się spóźni i aby zaczekał na niego w szkole. Chłopak zatem został w środku, przyglądając się książkom na półkach. Z najwyższego piętra nie usłyszał od razu, że działo się coś złego, dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego dziwne hałasy. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, na schody, spojrzał w dół. Złe Oko krążył po dziedzińcu, polując na uczniów, którzy nie zdążyli uciec ze szkoły. Kolejnym jego celem była Mylène, złapał ją swoją macką, zanim zdążyła uciec, zaczął ciągnąć ją ku sobie. – Mylène! Hej, ty, zostaw ją w spokoju! Na pomoc dziewczynie ruszył Ivan, biegł w stronę upiora, gotowy go zaatakować. Ten odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, spojrzał na niego. Chłopak potknął się nagle i upadł na podłogę. Złe Oko skupił się teraz na nim, podszedł do niego, nie puszczając Mylène. Szykował już swoje trzecie oko... Nagle jednak wokół niego owinęła się linka, związując go, zatrzymując jego pochód. – Masz natychmiast ich zostawić! Biedronka pojawiła się na dziedzińcu. złapała go swoim jo-jo. Ivan szybko się podniósł i pobiegł do Mylène, chcąc ją uwolnić. Opętany chłopak nie wydawał się zbytnio przejmować pojawieniem się bohaterki, nawet na nią nie spojrzał, stał nieruchomo przez moment. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła, jak coś łapie ją za kostkę. Nie zauważyła, gdy jedna z macek podkradła się do niej, sunąc po podłodze. – Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać, dziewczynko. W międzyczasie Adrien wrócił do biblioteki. Schował się w rogu, między regałami, by również przejść przemianę. – Nie ma na co czekać. Plagg... Nie zdążył się przemienić, do środka wpadła Biedronka. Macka złoczyńcy posłała ją w powietrze, wyrzucając na najwyższe piętro. Wylądowała twardo i boleśnie na podłodze. – Nic ci nie jest? – Adrien podbiegł do niej. – Nie... Tylko się trochę potłukłam. Och? Chłopak podał jej dłoń, pomógł wstać. Biedronka nie od razu zorientowała się, z kim ma do czynienia, była lekko zamroczona po tym uderzeniu. Dopiero gdy się podniosła, ujrzała go przed sobą. Adrien... Ich spojrzenia nagle się spotkały, dziewczyna momentalnie utonęła w głębi jego zielonych oczu, on zaś nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jej pięknych, fiołkowych oczu. Na moment czas zatrzymał się dla tej dwójki... Ta piękna chwila została brutalnie przerwana. Trójoki upiór wystrzelił nagle ku górze, po czym wylądował na schodach tuż przed wejściem do biblioteki. Biedronka szybko stanęła przed Adrienem, zasłaniając go. – Schowaj się gdzieś, szybko! Blondyn nie oponował, wiedział dobrze, że będzie w tej walce jedynie przeszkadzać. Przynajmniej w tej postaci... – Nie zdołasz ochronić go przed próżnią! – odezwał się nagle złoczyńca, zbliżając się powoli do dziewczyny. – Nie ochronisz nikogo! Otworzył oko na swym czole, wystrzelił z niego fioletowy promień. Biedronka uskoczyła w bok, zniknęła za regałem, chłopak ruszył jej śladem. Gdy tylko była w zasięgu jego wzroku zaatakował ponownie. Bohaterka zdążyła unieść gardę, zaczęła kręcić swoim jo-jo, tworząc przed sobą swoistą barierę. Złe Oko nie przerywał ataku, lecz wszystkie pociski zatrzymywały się na tej tarczy. Mimo to ciągły ostrzał zmuszał Biedronkę do cofania się, upiór cały czas się do niej zbliżał. Nagle dziewczyna uderzyła plecami o jeden z regałów. W środku nie było zbyt wiele miejsca na prowadzenie walki z super-złoczyńcą, wyskoczyła więc w górę, wskakując na górne piętro biblioteki. Tam miała dużo lepszą pozycję. Tymczasem Adrien zdołał wymknąć się z biblioteki, niezauważony przez Złe Oko. Zszedł szybko na dół, mijając po drodze innych uczniów, którzy nie zdołali uciec spojrzeniu upiora. Wszyscy stali lub klęczeli nieruchomo, z czarnymi oczami wpatrującymi się w pustkę. Schował się pod schodami, by upewnić się, że nikt go nie widzi. – Nie wygląda to najlepiej. Plagg? Plagg! Był gotowy, by stać się Czarnym Kotem. Zajrzał pod swoją bluzkę, gdzie zawsze chował się jego kwami. Jednak ten gdzieś zniknął... – Plagg! Gdzie jesteś?! – Aaa... Ach! Co jest? Plagg wypadł nagle spod drugiej poły. Omal nie upadł na ziemię, poderwał się jednak do lotu w ostatniej chwili. Wyglądał na trochę nieprzytomnego... – Rany, musiałeś mnie budzić akurat teraz? – odparł z wyrzutem. – Nie no, nie wierzę! Spałeś przez cały ten czas?! – Jasne, nie tylko ciebie męczą te walki z akumą. Ech, a miałem taki piękny sen... Ogromny serowy krążek zstąpił z nieba i zabrał mnie na księżyc, który był cały zrobiony z mięciutkiego i pachnącego camemberta... Ach, to był chyba najsmaczniejszy sen w moim życiu! Aż zgłodniałem! – Rety, jesteś niemożliwy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Plagg jak zawsze myślał żołądkiem. Może na początku było to dla niego trochę irytujące, teraz bardziej go to rozbawiało. – Dobrze, jak tylko wrócimy najesz się do syta. Teraz mamy zadanie do wykonania, Biedronka nas potrzebuje. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Biedronka miała trudne zadanie w walce ze Złym Okiem. Starała się znaleźć sposób na uwolnienie chłopaka spod władzy akumy, jednak nie widziała niczego, przez co Władca Ciem mógłby go opętać, całe jego ciało zakryte było płaszczem. Przedmiot, w którym ukrył się czarny motyl zapewne też, lecz zdjęcie mu tego płaszcza nie należało do łatwych zadań. Dziewczyna biegła po górnym piętrze, broniąc się przed atakami upiora. Musiała cały czas być w ruchu, unikać jego macek, uważać na jego promienie, jednocześnie starając się nie patrzeć w jego trzecie oko. I do tego znaleźć jakiś sposób, by się do niego zbliżyć. Chłopak z kolei nawet nie ruszał się z miejsca. Dobrze wiedział, że znajduje się w lepszej sytuacji. – Nie męczy cię to bieganie, koleżanko? Nagle jego macka uderzyła z dołu, niszcząc fragment balkonu tuż przed Biedronką, zmusiło ją to, by się zatrzymała. Kolejną wystrzelił wprost na nią, jego celem było złapanie jo-jo. Trafił w jej sznur, owinął się on wokół jej macki, po czym pociągnął gwałtownie. Bohaterka szybko złapała oburącz swoją broń, zaparła się nogami o balustradę, próbując nie dać mu się ściągnąć na dół. Siłowali się przez krótką chwilę, szybko się jednak okazało, że upiór był silniejszy. Szarpnął nagle mocniej, dziewczyna nie zdołała się utrzymać, spadła z balkonu, lądując tuż pod stopami Złego Oka. Spętał on jej ręce i nogi swoimi mackami, podniósł ją, by jej twarz mieć na wysokości swego oka. – To już chyba koniec tej zabawy w berka. – odezwał się ze swym diabelskim uśmiechem. – Poddaj się ciemności... Trzecie oko rozbłysło, Biedronka zamknęła oczy, choć w ten sposób mogła jedynie spowolnić działanie jego mocy. Nie wiedziała, jak się wyswobodzić, wyglądało na to, że zdołał ją pokonać. Władca Ciem już zacierał ręce... Niespodziewanie nadeszła pomoc. Długi srebrzysty kij uderzył nagle w upiora, na tyle mocno, by posłać go na jeden z regałów. Macki puściły Biedronkę, dziewczyna upadła na kolana. Na szczęście nic jej się nie stało, oko nie zdążyło jej pochłonąć. Nie poddała się ciemności... – Czy ten ponurak ci się naprzykrza, Moja Pani? Ktoś podał jej rękę. Natychmiast poznała te czarne rękawice. – Kocie! W samą porę! – Bohaterowie zawsze przychodzą w ostatniej chwili! Czarny Kot pomógł jej wstać. Chłopak jak zawsze był uśmiechnięty i pełen energii, gotowy do działania. Chyba nawet trochę zbyt gotowy... – No dobrze! Pora nauczyć tego gościa dobrych manier! – Hej, zaczekaj! Bez zastanowienia ruszył do ataku. Złe Oko nie zdążył się jeszcze podnieść, lecz widząc nacierającego Czarnego Kota postanowił odpowiedzieć. Posłał w jego stronę purpurowy promień, chłopak uskoczył w bok. Nie zauważył jednak macki, lecącej ku niemu. Upiór odwdzięczył mu się za tamto uderzenie, koci bohater został wyrzucony w powietrze, wyleciał przez drzwi na szkolny dziedziniec. Razem z Biedronką, która nieszczęśliwie stała na jego drodze, oboje wylądowali boleśnie na twardej posadzce. – Rany... – Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją. – Nie potrafisz pomyśleć, zanim coś zrobisz? – Wybacz, Kropeczko. – Chłopak nie tracił dobrego humoru. – Nie wyglądał na takiego mocnego. Oboje podnieśli się szybko, pewni, że to nie koniec walki. Nie mylili się, Złe Oko wyszedł z biblioteki, stanął na schodach przed drzwiami, szykując się do drugiej rundy. – Dwa małe światełka, samotne pośród mroku... – Jego grobowy głos niósł się echem po całej szkole. – Nie macie żadnych szans z próżnią! Ciemność ogarnie cały świat, cały świat pochłonie rozpacz i żal, wszyscy utoną we własnych łzach, a ja wtedy będę jedynym... Nie czekali na koniec tego monologu... Biedronka rzuciła swym jo-jo, wiążąc upiora. – Strasznie dużo gadasz, wiesz? – Czarny Kocie, zdejmij mu kaptur! – Jasne! Chłopak jednym susem wskoczył na pierwsze piętro, za drugim skokiem dopadał złoczyńcę, sięgał już ręką, by zerwać mu ten kaptur. Upiór jednak nie przejmował się nim... Dwoje swych normalnych oczu skierował w stronę Biedronki, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Dziewczyna poczuła się nagle bardzo dziwnie, w jej głowie zaczęły krążyć ponure myśli, miała wrażenie, że wszystko, co robi skończy się porażką, że zniszczy i zepsuje wszystko, czego się tknie... Jo-jo rozwiązało się niespodziewanie, ku zaskoczeniu Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Złoczyńca tylko na to czekał, wyskoczył w powietrze zanim koci bohater zdążył go złapać, wylądował na dachu. Chłopak spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, nie rozumiejąc, czemu nagle go wypuściła. Ona również nie pojmowała, co się stało, wcale nie zamierzała go puszczać, jednak sznur nagle się poluzował. Jakby jej broń przestała działać jak należy... – Hej, wracaj tu! Złe Oko odwrócił się po chwili i oddalił się, koci bohater ruszył w pogoń za nim. Biedronka po chwili się otrząsnęła, szybko zwinęła jo-jo i poszła ich śladem. Kiedy tylko pojawiła się na dachu ujrzała Czarnego Kota i... Nikogo innego, złoczyńca gdzieś zniknął, chłopak rozglądał się dookoła, szukając go, lecz widział tylko Biedronkę. – Gdzie on się podział? – Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny. – Czemu go puściłaś? – Nie puściłam, to... – Bohaterka nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. – To linka nagle się poluzowała. Jo-jo musiało się chyba zepsuć. – To możliwe? Magiczna broń też się psuje? – Sama nie wiem... – Zakręciła parę razy jo-jo, by się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. – Chyba działa normalnie, nie wiem czemu... Tam jest! Zauważyła nagle zakapturzoną postać, sunącą jedną z ulic. Biedronka i Czarny Kot szybko zeskoczyli z dachu szkoły i pobiegli za nim. Upiór zdawał się tym nie przejmować, szedł powoli i spokojnie środkiem jezdni. Zatrzymał się nagle, minąwszy skrzyżowanie, odwrócił się w stronę bohaterów. Dziewczyna zwolniła, zaniepokojona tym zachowaniem. Wydawał się zbyt pewny siebie... Jej drapieżny przyjaciel nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Pędził na złoczyńcę, gotowy go powstrzymać, wyciągnął swój Koci Kij. Złe Oko spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, chłopak poczuł pustkę w sercu, melancholię, uczucie bezsensu istnienia, szczególnie własnego. Nie miał pojęcia, po co on tu jest, czuł się niepotrzebny, najlepiej byłoby, gdyby w ogóle go nie było... – Kocie, uważaj! Głos Biedronki wyrwał go z tej pustki. Usłyszał nagle głośne trąbienie, z lewej strony jechał autokar, Czarny Kot wbiegał właśnie wprost pod jego koła, zdezorientowany nie zdążył zareagować. Dziewczyna rzuciła swoim jo-jo, oplotła chłopaka sznurkiem w pasie i szarpnęła mocno, odciągając go. Sekundę później samochód przejechał przez skrzyżowanie. – Było blisko... Dzięki, Biedronko. – Nie ma sprawy. Niestety przez tę akcję oboje stracili upiora z oczu, Złe Oko znów gdzieś zniknął. Tym razem nie liczyli na to, że znów gdzieś się pojawi. Zgubili go już na dobre. – Trzeba przyznać, że gość świetnie gra w chowanego. – skwitował wszystko Czarny Kot. Złe Oko sunął mniejszymi uliczkami po Paryżu, swym spojrzeniem pochłaniając każdego, kogo napotkał. Zupełnie ignorował fakt, że dwójka super-bohaterów próbowała go właśnie powstrzymać. Ten brak zainteresowania Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem nie podobał się jego nowemu znajomemu... – Gdzie ty się wybierasz?! – warknął Władca Ciem. – Rozkazałem ci przynieść ich miracula! – Nie myślisz chyba, że mam zamiar z nimi walczyć? – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Będziesz, jeśli nie chcesz zostać sam w tej ciemności! Wracaj tam i odbierz ich... – Nie! To oni mają przyjść do mnie. Ciemność pochłonie wszystkich bez wyjątku. A ta dwójka sama w nią wejdzie. I wtedy dostaniesz to, czego chcesz. }} |-|Rozdział 4= Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie potrzebowali wiele czasu, by dotrzeć do Luwru. Kiedy tylko pojawili się na placu przed pałacem wywołali spore poruszenie wśród ludzi. Wszyscy na ich widok zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować, dwójka bohaterów była przez mieszkańców miasta bardzo lubiana. Im z kolei pozostało uśmiechać się i machać do swoich fanów. Choć w obecnej sytuacji czuli się z tym trochę dziwnie… – Hej, jak myślisz? – zapytał półgębkiem Czarny Kot. – Nasz ponurak już tutaj był? – Nie bądź śmieszny. Oczywiście, że nie, chyba widać. – Cóż, faktycznie jest tu trochę jakby… entuzjastycznie. – Hej, Biedronko! Mogę zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie?! Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, by aparaty poszły w ruch. Bo któż nie chciałby mieć zdjęcia ze swoim ulubionym super-bohaterem? Oboje zatem musieli opędzać się od fanów, przez co ich najważniejszy cel nieco się rozmył. – Tak! Ja też chcę! – Hej, ja też! – I ja! – Jasne, bardzo chętnie, ale może później, bo… Musimy z Czarnym Kotem zająć się… Kocie, pomóż mi. – Wyluzuj, Kropeczko! Chłopak, w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, wydawał się bardziej cieszyć swoją popularnością, szczególnie wśród żeńskiej części społeczności. Koci bohater dokazywał właśnie z grupką podekscytowanych widokiem swego idola dziewczyn. – Jest jeszcze trochę czasu, a jako super-bohaterowie mamy przecież też zobowiązania medialne. Trzeba dbać o swój wizerunek. No dobrze, drogie panie, wspólne zdjęcie? – Kocie! Przyszliśmy tu walczyć ze złem, a nie… Możesz przestać flirtować z fankami?! – A czemuż to? Nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosna? – Że co?! Czarny Kot lekko przeciągnął strunę… Biedronka mocno się wkurzyła jego kompletnym lekceważeniem sprawy. On z kolei nie wydawał się tym przejmować, czy choćby to zauważyć. Szykował się właśnie do zrobienia grupowego zdjęcia z fankami. – No dobrze, uwaga! A teraz razem mówimy… Au! – Co za niesforny kocur! Dziewczyna podeszła do grupki, nie przejmując się, że wchodzi w kadr, po czym złapała chłopaka za ucho, ciągnąc go w stronę Piramidy. – Już idę, spokojnie! Aua, nie ciągnij, to ucho akurat jest prawdziwe! – Powodzenia w walce ze złoczyńcami, Biedronko! Jeden z fanów machał im ręką na pożegnanie, obowiązkowo kręcąc przy tym filmik na telefonie. – Nie no, nikt mi nie uwierzy! Spotkałem Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, to chyba najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim… – Najszczęśliwszy? Nie sądzę… – Hę? Coś rzuciło na niego cień. Wysoka, bardzo wysoka postać stanęła obok niego. Wpatrywała się weń wielkim okiem na swoim czole. Oko nagle rozbłysło. – Raczej nie będziesz długo cieszyć się tym szczęściem. Biedronka puściła w końcu jego ucho, koci chłopak już samodzielnie wchodził do muzeum. Spiralnymi schodami schodzili do głównego holu. – Ale chyba nie jesteś zła? – Chłopak trzymał bolące ucho. – Tylko żartowałem. – Naprawdę, mógłbyś być trochę poważniejszy! Paryż nas potrzebuje, a tobie tylko zabawy w głowie! – Potrafię być poważny. Przecież wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie ufasz mi? – Nie o to chodzi, po prostu… Czasami jesteś naprawdę nieznośny. Czarny Kot zatrzymał się. Słowa Biedronki ubodły go mocno, nie spodziewał się takiej oziębłości z jej strony. Nieznośny… Naprawdę tak go widziała? Może dlatego nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć, może był dla niej tylko irytującym, wiecznie naprzykrzającym się chłopakiem, którego z ledwością tolerowała. Poczuł się nagle tak smutno i ponuro, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, lecz myśl, że Biedronka mogłaby nigdy go nie pokochać sprawiała, że w jego sercu pojawiła się pustka, coraz większa ciemność w jego duszy, która zdawała cię pochłaniać go całego… – Kocie? Jej głos wyrwał go z tego mrocznego transu. Dziewczyna stała pod schodami, patrzyła na chłopaka, zmartwiona jego zachowaniem. – Co ci jest? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Pustka zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, jednak Czarny Kot nadal czuł się źle. Wciąż gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiała się ta myśl, że Biedronka tak naprawdę go nie cierpi… – To nic, nieważne. – Odwrócił wzrok. – Lepiej już chodźmy. Zeskoczył nagle ze spiralnych schodów, kierując się od razu w stronę jednego z wejść do pałacu, prowadzące do północnego skrzydła Luwru. Biedronka ruszyła jego śladem. Oboje szli tam w milczeniu, wokół nich czuć było dziwny chłód. Celem bohaterów był jeden z wewnętrznych dziedzińców, w jego okolicach mieściła się nowa wystawa. Był to duży, wielopoziomowy plac, poświęcony pięknym, monumentalnym rzeźbom. Na środkowym, największym poziomie zgromadziła się spora grupka ludzi, głównie reporterów, relacjonujących otwarcie ekspozycji. Naprzeciw nich, pomiędzy rzeźbami stał burmistrz Bourgeois, obok niego zaś starszy, niski jegomość, odziany w beżową marynarkę. – Cieszę się niezmiernie, że te dzieła sztuki po tylu latach wróciły do Francji – przemawiał burmistrz do zgromadzonych. – Wszystko dzięki inicjatywie dyrektora Denon, który odnalazł właścicieli kolekcji oraz zaaranżował jej zakup. Rozległy się oklaski na cześć dyrektora, który wystąpił do przodu. Odchrząknął, gdy tylko owacje się zakończyły. – Dziękuję państwu. Ja ze swojej strony również pragnę podziękować burmistrzowi Bourgeois, który zasponsorował to przedsięwzięcie, wykładając część potrzebnej kwoty ze środków miejskich. Ze wsparciem jego, jak i pozostałych darczyńców udało się odzyskać dziedzictwo naszego… O? Cóż to? Dyrektor muzeum przerwał swoją przemowę, widząc jak na dziedzińcu pojawia się dwójka super-bohaterów. – Biedronka i Czarny Kot? – Burmistrz był zaskoczony ich obecnością tutaj. – Co tutaj robicie, coś się stało? – Nie – zaczęła Biedronka – ale za chwilę zjawi się tutaj super-złoczyńca. Trzeba ewakuować muzeum zanim… – Spóźniłaś się, dziewczynko. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Na najwyższym poziomie, tuż nad ich głowami pojawił się upiór w czarnym płaszczu. Jego trzecie oko było już gotowe, by uwięzić ich w ciemności. – Nie patrzcie w jego oko! Biedronka szybko odwróciła wzrok, by nie stać się ofiarą jego spojrzenia. Niestety reszta zebranych nie miała tego szczęścia, natychmiast ulegli jego mocy. – Szybko, trzeba jakoś powstrzymać go, póki… Kocie? Wyciągnęła jo-jo, szykując się do walki. Z kolei jej partner wciąż stał nieruchomo. – O nie, Kocie! Chłopak również nie zdążył w porę się odwrócić, zaczął powoli zagłębiać się w pustkę. Choć nie uległ spojrzeniu Złego Oka tak szybko jak pozostałe osoby, to była kwestia czasu, nim i on przekroczy tę granicę, przez którą już nie wyrwie się ciemności. – Ha! – Upiór roześmiał się złowieszczo. – Zostałaś całkiem sama, duszyczko! Tylko ty i ja! Nikt już nie przyjdzie cię ocalić, znikąd pomocy! Twoje serce jest już moje! Dziewczyna była przerażona. Naprawdę bała się go, była pewna, że nie poradzi sobie z nim sama, tak samo jak wtedy. Gdyby nie Czarny Kot już w szkole poddałaby się temu pustemu spojrzeniu, tak łatwo ją wtedy pokonał. Czuła, że i tym razem nie da sobie rady, że jej moce znów ją zawiodą. Bała się tego, bała się tej ciemności, nie chciała do niej wracać, wiedziała, że tym razem już nie zdoła się z niej wydostać. Upiór ruszył do ataku, posyłając macki w jej stronę. Biedronce przyszło do głowy tylko jedno, ucieczka. Złapała za ramię Czarnego Kota i popędziła z nim na dół dziedzińca, ku prowadzącej do niego mniejszej sali. Tam schowała się za ścianą, poza zasięg wzroku Złego Oka. Stanęła przed chłopakiem, który nadal był pogrążony w transie. – Kocie, obudź się! – Dziewczyna potrząsnęła nim. – Wróć do mnie, proszę! – Bie… dronka? Au! Hej, za co?! Uderzyła go lekko z liścia, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Jednak okazało się to niepotrzebne, Czarny Kot sam odzyskał przytomność. Patrzył teraz z wyrzutem na swoją przyjaciółkę. – Och? Przepraszam, nie… Myślałam, że już cię dopadł. – Nie… Chyba jednak nie. Wyglądało na to, że chłopakowi nic się nie stało, był zbyt krótko pod wpływem spojrzenia upiora. Biedronka od razu jednak zauważyła, że nie wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie był już taki wesoły jak jeszcze przed chwilą, stał się smutniejszy, bardziej osowiały. – Na pewno nic ci nie jest? – Nic takiego. Skupmy się lepiej, gdzie on teraz jest? – O krok przed wami… Pojawił się niespodziewanie, był tuż obok nich. Bohaterowie cofnęli się szybko, pewni tego, że zaraz zaatakuje. Macki ruszyły w ich stronę, Czarny Kot rozłożył swój kij, odtrącił jedną z nich, która była najbliżej. – Za mało tu miejsca! Trzeba ściągnąć go w jakieś bardziej przestronne miejsce! Biedronka natychmiast wybiegła z salki, chłopak podążył jej śladem. Wydostali się na przeciwległy dziedziniec, zbudowany niemal identycznie jak poprzedni. Wskoczyli szybko na środkowy poziom, szykując się do walki. Jednak Złe Oko gdzieś się zapodział… – Gdzie on jest? – Może… Odpuścił sobie? Czarny Kot spojrzał na Biedronkę. Miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Była nerwowa i niespokojna, cała jej odwaga, za którą tak ją podziwiał zniknęła w jednej chwili, dziewczyna stała się cicha, przestraszona. Chciał ją uspokoić, pocieszyć jakoś. Wolał jednak jej się nie narzucać. Na pewno by tego nie chciała… – Na górze! Chłopak dostrzegł w oknie na wyższym piętrze jakąś sylwetkę. Niemal w tej samej chwili macki złoczyńcy rozbiły szybę. Fioletowe pociski wystrzeliły w stronę super-bohaterów, Biedronka blokowała promienie swoim jo-jo, Czarny Kot podobnie, obracając szybko kijem przed sobą. Zdecydował się po chwili na kontratak, wycelował kij w upiora, wydłużył go. Broń momentalnie dosięgnęła Złego Oka, omal nie trafiając go w głowę. Uchylił się jednak w porę w bok, po czym wyskoczył naprzód, wprost pomiędzy dwójkę bohaterów. Oboje uskoczyli przed nim, rozdzielając się. Opętany chłopak skierował swoje normalne oczy w stronę Biedronki. – Najpierw ty… Powoli zaczął sunąć w jej stronę. Dziewczyna zaczęła się cofać, nie wiedząc, co powinna zrobić. Starała się nie patrzeć w jego oczy, upiór świdrował ją wciąż spojrzeniem. Bała się poruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek, czuła, że walka z nim nie ma sensu, że prędzej czy później pochłonie ją mrok… Widząc bezradność swojej przyjaciółki Czarny Kot ruszył do ataku na Złe Oko. Skoczył na niego, szykował się do uderzenia, gdy nagle ten odwrócił się. Chłopak znów spojrzał w jego oczy, znów poczuł pustkę w sercu… Jego kij złożył się niespodziewanie. Zdezorientowany i pozbawiony broni nie był w stanie obronić się przed uderzeniem macki, która posłała go na ścianę. Zamroczyło go na moment. Upiór skupił się na chwilę właśnie na nim. – Nieznośny kocur… – wycedził. – Zrobię z tobą porządek. Odwrócił się w stronę Czarnego Kota, teraz on stał się jego celem. Biedronka musiała ratować przyjaciela, nie miała jednak pojęcia jak. Dostrzegła na wyższym poziomie jedną z rzeźb, Złe Oko przechodził dokładnie pod nią. Nie zastanawiała się dłużej, rzuciła swym jo-jo, owinęła sznurkiem rzeźbę, po czym pociągnęła z całej siły. Kamienny monument zsunął się, upiór w ostatniej chwili cofnął się, unikając przygwożdżenia. Dziewczyna szybko ruszyła na pomoc chłopakowi, który z trudem, lecz zdołał się podnieść. – Nic ci nie jest? – Chyba nie… Uważaj! Chłopak uchylił się przed lecącym ku niemu promieniem. Złe Oko szybko odzyskał równowagę, ruszył znów do ataku. – Nie poradzimy sobie z nim w ten sposób – stwierdził Czarny Kot. – Jest za mocny! – To co możemy zrobić? Nie było zbyt wiele czasu na wymyślenie jakiegoś planu. Szczególnie, że upiór był coraz bliżej nich. Atakował kolejnymi pociskami, Biedronka zatrzymywała je swoim jo-jo. Czarny Kot nie mógł jej pomóc, kij z jakiegoś powodu odmówił posłuszeństwa. – Pozostaje nam taktyczny odwrót – odpowiedział. Oboje wskoczyli na najwyższy poziom dziedzińca, pobiegli w stronę jednego z wyjść na górze. – Nigdzie się nie wybieracie! Złoczyńca nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im na ucieczkę, posłał macki w ich stronę. Biedronka odtrącała je końcem jo-jo, gdy były zbyt blisko. Pomogło to na chwilę, lecz po chwili upiór ruszył za nimi, posyłając w ich stronę kolejne pociski. – Szybko, tutaj! Dopadli do wind, jedna z nich na szczęście była już na tym piętrze. Gdy tylko chłopak wcisnął przycisk, natychmiast się otworzyła. Wszedł szybko do środka, zaraz za nim Biedronka. – Zamykaj! – Próbuję! Działaj no! Koci bohater maltretował przyciski, w nadziei, że któryś w końcu zadziała. Winda nie reagowała, a Złe Oko był coraz bliżej, jeśli jego macki dosięgną do nich to będzie już koniec. Ucieczka do tak małego pomieszczenia nie była chyba najlepszym pomysłem… Wreszcie zaskoczyło, metalowe drzwi zamknęły się na moment zanim macki wleciały do środka, zanim ich dopadły. Upiór był wściekły, ze pozwolił im uciec. Nie tylko on… – Na co czekasz?! – usłyszał głos Władcy Ciem. – Masz ich złapać! – Nigdzie mi nie uciekną. Nie, jeśli chcą mnie powstrzymać. Odszedł od drzwi, sunąc korytarzem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Gdy tylko winda zamknęła się oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Choć ta potyczka dobiegła końca nie znaczyło to końca walki ze Złym Okiem. – Myślałam, że już po nas… Hej! Czarny Kot mógł w spokoju zająć się swoją bronią. Gdy tylko nacisnął przycisk na kiju ten ku jego zaskoczeniu zadziałał. Rozłożył się, mało przy tym nie trafiając dziewczyny. Zobaczyła tylko srebrny błysk tuż przed oczami. – Oj… – Chłopak szybko złożył broń. – Wybacz, Biedronko. – Coś jest z nim chyba nie tak. Nagle przestał działać, jakby się zepsuł. – Jak to zepsuł? Zaniepokoił ją fakt, że Czarny Kot również miał problemy z bronią. Spojrzała na jo-jo. – Nie wiem… Może i miracula mają te kilka tysięcy lat, ale… Raczej się nie psują, prawda? – Nie, nie powinny… Na chwilę umilkli. Winda dojechała na wyższe piętro. – To nie był chyba dobry pomysł – odparła Biedronka. – A jeśli tam na nas czeka? Mógł przecież szybciej wejść na górę. – Chyba i tak już nie mamy wyboru. Chłopak rozłożył kij. Przez chwilę niepokoił się, czy zadziała i czy nie zawiedzie go znów podczas walki. Dziewczyna ścisnęła mocniej swoje jo-jo. Uspokoiła się już nieco, choć nadal obawiała się tego, że tym razem mogą nie poradzić sobie ze złoczyńcą. Drzwi otworzyły się, oboje wypadli z windy, gotowi raz jeszcze stawić czoła Złemu Oku, pewni tego, że już na nich czeka. Nie spodziewali się jednak tego, że wcale go tam nie będzie. – Co? – Czarny Kot wybiegł naprzód. – Gdzie on się podział? – Nie, zaczekaj! Chłopak podbiegł do okna, chcąc zajrzeć na dziedziniec. Biedronka bała się, że upiór nadal tu był, gdzieś w ukryciu, i że szykuje jakąś pułapkę. – Zniknął? – Rozejrzał się jeszcze po okolicy. – Przecież nie uciekłby teraz. – Nie, nie powinien. Nie po tym jak… Och! Nie! Dziewczyna tymczasem spojrzała za okno z widokiem na plac przed Luwrem. To co tam ujrzała przeraziło ją, krzyknęła aż. Chłopak szybko do niej wrócił. – Co się dzieje? – Ci wszyscy ludzie… Na placu było mnóstwo ludzi, tak jak wtedy, gdy oboje się na nim pojawili. Teraz jednak zamiast rozentuzjazmowanych tłumów widzieli coś, co wyglądało raczej jak kamienny ogród. Wszystkie te osoby, które ochoczo ich witały padły ofiarą spojrzenia Złego Oka, wszystkie stały, klęczały, bądź leżały nieruchomo z grymasami przerażenia oraz całkowicie sczerniałymi oczyma. Oboje patrzyli na ten smutny widok, który również na Czarnym Kocie zrobił niemałe wrażenie. – Rety… Nie tracił czasu. – Przestań! – Biedronka nagle wybuchła. – To nie jest wcale śmieszne! – Co? Nie, wcale tak nie… – Jeśli go teraz nie powstrzymamy zmieni każdą osobę w Paryżu w pustą skorupę! Trzeba go szybko znaleźć! – Wiem, ale… Dziewczynę wyjątkowo zirytowały jego słowa. Po tej ciężkiej walce, po tym wszystkim, co się działo musiała odreagować, zwyczajnie puściły jej nerwy. Padło na Czarnego Kota, była na niego wściekła. Tak samo jak na siebie, przede wszystkim na siebie za to, że nie potrafiła poradzić sobie ze Złym Okiem. Wciąż się go bała, bała się tego, że nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, co jeśli tym razem to Władca Ciem zatriumfuje… Szybko odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl. Odeszła od okna, ruszyła korytarzem, na poszukiwania złoczyńcy. Starała się stłumić w sobie strach, tym działaniem chciała udowodnić sobie, że wcale się nie boi. – Hej, Biedronko! Chłopak pobiegł za nią. Jej reakcja zaskoczyła go mocno, nigdy dotąd nie widział jej takiej złej. Była zła na niego… Nie rozumiał tego, choć czuł, że po raz kolejny przesadził. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Biedronka ma go naprawdę dosyć. Znów chciał pogrążyć się w swoich ponurych myślach, jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Do tej pory nie zachowywała się w taki sposób, wydawała się być zdenerwowana, przestraszona. Zdawała się nie radzić sobie w tej sytuacji… Widząc jej rozterki przełamał się w końcu. – Zaczekaj! Przepraszam cię za to. – Co? – Biedronka zatrzymała się, wciąż rozeźlona. – O co ci chodzi? – No… – Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Wiem, że cały czas strasznie cię wkurzam, ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała… Naprawdę nie robię tego specjalnie. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Biedronka na moment odwróciła wzrok, ale to był bardziej odruch po walce z upiorem. Czarny Kot wyglądał na bardzo zasmuconego. Nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że to właśnie z jej powodu. – Nie, to nie w tym rzecz. Znaczy… Czasem może jesteś irytujący, ale… To nic złego. – Naprawdę tak myślisz? Chłopak ucieszył się trochę. Poczuł się lepiej, słysząc, że nie jest jednak zła na niego. – Jasne. To chyba normalne, że przyjaciele czasem się ze sobą droczą. To nie twoja wina, po prostu ja… Urwała nagle. Nie chciała go zadręczać swoimi problemami, było jej nawet głupio, że tak się bała. – Słuchaj – Czarny Kot położył dłoń na jej ramieniu – widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Możesz mi powiedzieć, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – Sama nie wiem… To chyba on tak na mnie działa. – On? Ten Złe Oko? – Mhm. – Skinęła głową. – Jest niesamowicie silny, chyba jeszcze żaden złoczyńca nie pokonał nas z taką łatwością. Boję się, co będzie, jeśli tym razem nie damy rady… – Hej, nawet tak nie myśl! Na pewno nam się uda, tak jak zawsze. Więcej wiary. – Tylko, że… Twój kij… – Mój kij? – Sam przecież mówiłeś, że nagle przestał działać. Tak samo jak moje jo-jo. – No tak, ale teraz… – Rozłożył go i zaczął kręcić nim młynki. – Widzisz, wszystko jest okej. Może to tylko chwilowe. – A jeśli znowu coś się stanie? Jeśli naprawdę nasze moce się wyczerpują? – Wiesz, to chyba jednak niemożliwe… – A jeśli tak? Odkąd walczymy ze Złym Okiem cały czas dzieje się coś złego z naszymi… Urwała w pół zdania, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziała. A raczej dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że coś w tym wszystkim nie pasuje. – Zaraz, a może… – Chłopak również na to wpadł. – Właśnie, przecież to się dzieje zawsze wtedy, gdy z nim walczymy. Zawsze gdy tak patrzy na mnie… – Może to też jest jego moc. Tym wielkim okiem zabiera innym szczęście… – A swoimi normalnymi oczami wywołuje nieszczęścia – dokończyła Biedronka. – To miałoby sens. Tylko nadal nie wiem, jak z tym walczyć. Jest naprawdę silny… – Spokojnie… Wystarczy, że będziesz trzymać się mnie. Moja miłość do ciebie zwycięży wszystko. – Przestań! Czarny Kot przysunął się bliżej Biedronki, spoglądał na nią zalotnie. Dziewczyna odepchnęła go ramieniem. Nie była na niego zła, bardziej bawił ją ten flirt. Dzięki temu jednak w końcu się uśmiechnęła. Oboje zachowywali się tak jak dawniej, w ich głowach nie krążyły żadne czarne myśli. Wszystko wróciło do normy. – Lepiej skupmy się na Złym Oku. Trzeba go znaleźć, pokonać, złapać akumę i ocalić Paryż. – Czyli dzień jak co dzień. Ruszamy! Oboje pobiegli przed siebie, przez sale i korytarze Luwru, gotowi zmierzyć się z upiorem raz jeszcze. Tym razem pewni siebie, swoich możliwości, pewni tego, że jak zawsze dobro zatriumfuje. }} |-|Rozdział 5= Oboje biegli jeszcze przez chwilę wzdłuż Wielkiej Galerii, ogromnego i długiego korytarza pełnego dzieł sztuki. W końcu zatrzymali się, gdy oddalili się na odpowiedni dystans od sali, w której uwięzili upiora. – System antykradzieżowy? Sprytne, Biedronko. – Dzięki, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Trzeba jeszcze znaleźć sposób na pokonanie go. Szczęśliwy Traf! Biedronka rzuciła swym jo-jo wysoko w powietrze, uwalniając moc swojego miraculum, tworząc przedmiot, który miał pomóc bohaterom w pokonaniu złoczyńcy, a był to… – Pierścień? Co mam z nim zrobić? Na dłoniach dziewczyny wylądował czerwony sygnet, ze znakiem biedronki na oczku. Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu ze zdziwieniem. – A wiesz… – Czarny Kot wziął go do ręki, oglądając go uważnie. – Wygląda trochę znajomo. – Znajomo? Może… Ach! – Biedronko? Biedronko! Dziewczynę złapała nagle jednak z macek, pociągnęła ze sobą. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić kolejne związały jej nogi i ręce. Chłopak natychmiast sięgnął po broń, by ruszyć jej na pomoc. – Ani kroku! Zatrzymał się szybko, widząc naprzeciw siebie upiora, trzymającego w swoich mackach Biedronkę. Jedna z nich zaciskała się niebezpiecznie na jej szyi. – Nawet nie próbuj niczego kombinować – warknął Złe Oko. – Inaczej twoją kropkowaną dziewczynę czeka coś gorszego niż utrata biżuterii. Czarny Kot chciał mimo to zaatakować, uratować przyjaciółkę, jednak zawahał się. Widział w jego oczach, że nie żartuje… – Rzuć ten kij. Zrobił to. Nie chciał ryzykować życiem Biedronki, miał nadzieję, że nadarzy się okazja, by jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. – Tak… – Złoczyńca uśmiechnął się diabelsko. – Dobry kotek. A teraz masz oddać mi swoje miraculum. – Co? Nie, nie ma takiej… – Bez dyskusji! Nie masz w tej chwili nic do gadania! To ja tu decyduję! Zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Sytuacja była naprawdę zła, złoczyńca miał ich teraz w garści. Nie wiedział zupełnie jak ma ocalić Biedronkę, nie miał niczego, co mogłoby ją uratować… Dostrzegł jednak coś, co mogłoby uratować ich oboje. Upiór stał obok dużego lustra, zawieszonego pomiędzy obrazami. Kociemu chłopakowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł… – Na co czekasz?! – Złe Oko zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Twoja koleżaneczka nie będzie czekać wiecznie, liczę do trzech! Raz… – Nie, stój! Wygrałeś, oddam ci miraculum! – Nie! Kocie, nie możesz tego… – Cisza! Biedronka chciała zaprotestować, jednak upiór uciszył ją, ściskając mocniej jej gardło. – Niech twój kiciuś przekona się, dokąd doprowadzą go jego uczucia. – Spojrzał znów na Czarnego Kota. – Dobra, podejdź tutaj. I bez sztuczek! Chłopak był posłuszny. Powoli zaczął podchodzić do Złego Oka, który świdrował go swoim spojrzeniem. Starał się nie patrzeć w jego oczy, skupiony na tym, co musi zrobić. Miał już plan, jeśli się uda, będą w stanie go pokonać, a jeśli nie… Wolał o tym nawet nie myśleć. Stanął przed nim. Złoczyńca wyciągnął dłoń. – Daj go mi. Teraz. Sięgnął lewą dłonią po swój pierścień, zakrył go palcami. Stał tak przez chwilę. Miał tylko jedną szansę… – Tak bardzo go chcesz? To łap! Rzucił nagle sygnetem, cisnął nim w bok. Złe Oko podążył za nim wzrokiem, jego spojrzenie zawiesiło się na moment na wiszącym obok lustrze. I na jego własnym odbiciu w nim… – Aaaaa! Coś… ty zrobił?! Spojrzał w oczy samemu sobie. Tak samo jak na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, tak i na siebie sprowadził tym nieszczęście. Stracił nagle wzrok, swoją moc, którą miał pokonać super-bohaterów i pogrążyć wszystkich w pustce. Zaczął krzyczeć, wić się z bólu, wypuścił z rąk swój kamyk oraz dziewczynę ze swoich macek. Chłopak ruszył natychmiast na pomoc przyjaciółce. Zdołała wylądować na własnych nogach, nic poważnego jej się nie stało, trzymała się jedynie za bolące gardło. – W porządku, Biedronko? – Tak, nic mi nie jest… – Spojrzała na niego, nieco zdziwiona. – Zaraz, nadal jesteś Czarnym Kotem? A twój pierścień, przecież… – Nie mój. – Pokazał sygnet na swoim palcu. – Twój. Widać dzisiaj Szczęśliwy Traf był dla mnie. – Dobra robota. To było naprawdę… Schyl się! Biedronka ostrzegła go przed macką, lecącą ku jego głowie. Oboje schylili głowy, unikając uderzenia. Upiór miotał się wokoło, jego macki wiły się na wszystkie strony. Pod jego stopami zaś leżał czarny amulet. To był teraz ich cel. – Trzeba zniszczyć ten kamyk! – Jasne! Rzucili się, by go zabrać, jednak nie było to wcale łatwe. Złe Oko nie panował nad swoimi mackami, które uderzały w co popadnie. Nie dało się do niego zbliżyć, im bliżej niego, tym większa szansa na to, by oberwać. Biedronka i Czarny Kot tańczyli więc wokoło, próbując jakoś dostać się do kamyka. Nadarzyła się okazja, gdy upiór ruszył się nieco w bok, oddalając się od kamienia. Chłopak ruszył po niego, lecz nie zdążył, jedna z macek trafiła w amulet, odrzucając go. Sunął teraz prosto w stronę Biedronki, dziewczyna chciała go złapać, jednak Złe Oko nagle zaczął toczyć się w jej kierunku, musiała się wycofać. – Nie dostaniemy się do niego! – krzyknęła do Czarnego Kota, unikając macki. – Trzeba go jakoś – uchyliła się przed kolejną – unieruchomić! – Coś mogę – chłopak skoczył, broniąc się przed podcięciem – na to poradzić! Kotaklizm! Użył swojej mocy, zebrał w prawej dłoni niszczycielską moc. Miał zamiar zrobić dziurę w podłodze, do której Złe Oko by wpadł. Ruszył na niego, by wykonać swój plan, jednak nie zauważył lecącej macki. Posłała go na ścianę, siła uderzenia oszołomiła go na chwilę. Biedronka chciała mu jakoś pomóc, lecz między nimi stał rozszalały upiór. Jedyne co mogła zrobić, to unikać trafienia, by i jej tak nie urządził. Jeśli oboje będą nieprzytomni złoczyńca będzie mógł ich pokonać nawet bez wzroku, gdy tylko się uspokoi. Czarny Kot na szczęście doszedł po chwili do siebie. Nieco zamroczony nie usłyszał od razu Biedronki, która go wołała. – …ciebie… – Słyszał jedynie urywki. – Jest obok… – Co… Biedronka? – Jego kamyk! – Tym razem usłyszał ją wyraźnie. – Jest obok ciebie! Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał znaczenie jej słów. Spojrzał na podłogę, kamień leżał tuż obok jego prawej stopy. Otrząsnął się szybko, ruszył, by go złapać. – On jest mój! Złe Oko opanował się w końcu, on również zauważył swój amulet pod stopami Czarnego Kota. Zareagował szybko i nim ten go dosięgnął podbił kamyk w powietrze swoją macką, tak by pofrunął wprost w jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Już prawie go miał… Biedronka rzuciła nagle swym jo-jo, wybijając czarny kamień wysoko w górę. – Teraz, Kocie! Złap go! Nim złoczyńca zdążył zareagować, chłopak wyskoczył w powietrze i złapał jego amulet. Chwycił go w prawą dłoń, w której trzymał przygotowany wcześniej Kotaklizm. Nim Czarny Kot wylądował z powrotem na ziemi niszczycielska moc zmieniła kamyk w pył. Z tego pyłu wyfrunął czarny motyl, który stracił już władzę nad swoim nosicielem. Złe Oko zaczął zmieniać się, na powrót stając się Alainem. Chłopak padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Biedronka otworzyła swoje jo-jo, zaczęła nim kręcić, po czym złapała lecącego owada w białe, świetliste otwarcie, które natychmiast się zamknęło. Dziewczyna wróciła jo-jo do siebie. Gdy po raz drugi je otworzyła, wyfrunął z niego zwyczajny, biały i oczyszczony ze złej mocy Władcy Ciem motyl. – Pa, pa, miły motylku – pożegnała go z uśmiechem. Pozostało już tylko naprawić szkody, wyrządzone przez Złe Oko. Jednak dziewczyna nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć pierścienia, który wyczarowała Szczęśliwym Trafem. Rozglądała się po podłodze, przepadł jednak jak kamień w wodę. – Kocie, nie wiesz, gdzie… Odwróciła się, chcąc zapytać chłopaka o pierścień. Ujrzała go, klęczącego tuż przed nią, z wyciągniętymi dłońmi, trzymającymi sygnet. – Tego szukasz, Moja Pani? Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, jednak zorientowała się, że Czarny Kot wyglądał w tym momencie zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie się jej… – O nie, Kotku! – krzyknęła z udawaną złością, uśmiechając się przy tym. – Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym wypowiedziała to słowo. Wzięła od niego pierścień. Chłopak wstał, nieco rozczarowany, że nie udało mu się podpuścić dziewczyny. Nie tracił jednak dobrego humoru. – Ale przyznasz chyba, że tym razem prawie mi się udało? – Ta… Spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, przysunął się bliżej niej. Biedronka w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. I znów rozbawił ją tą próbą. – No dobrze, niech ci będzie… – Trąciła nos chłopaka. – PRAWIE ci się udało. Niezwykła Biedronka! Dziewczyna podrzuciła sygnet jak najwyżej, uwolniła się z niego energia, która rozproszyła się po mieście, naprawiając wszystkie szkody, jakie wyrządził złoczyńca, uwalniając wszystkich ludzi od klątwy Złego Oka. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Również Alain odzyskał przytomność, przysiadł na podłodze. Był zdezorientowany i wystraszony, nie miał pojęcia, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło. – Co… Co się… Co ja tutaj robię? Bohaterowie spojrzeli na chłopaka. On zaś przyglądał im się ze zdziwieniem, wręcz niedowierzaniem. – Zaraz… Biedronka i… Czarny Kot? Co się stało? Biedronka podeszła do niego, przyklękła przed nim, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Wiesz… Coś mi się wydaje, że i tak nam nie uwierzysz. Ale już wszystko dobrze. Wyciągnęła ku niemu zaciśniętą dłoń, otworzyła ją. Trzymała w niej ciemnoniebieski klejnot, który również został odtworzony dzięki mocy tworzenia. Chłopak szybko wziął go, przycisnął mocno do siebie. Nagle kolczyki dziewczyny zaczęły pikać. To samo działo się z pierścieniem Czarnego Kota. – Chyba musimy się zwijać, Kropeczko. – Dasz sobie radę sam? – spytała Alaina. – Nie możemy tu dłużej zostać. Skinął głową. Biedronka wstała, oboje z kocim chłopakiem ruszyli przez korytarz. – Czekajcie! Zatrzymali się, słysząc jak niebieskooki ich woła. Podniósł się on z podłogi. – Chciałem wam tylko… podziękować za… Znaczy… Cokolwiek się ze mną działo, ale… już jest w porządku. Za to właśnie… – Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziała Biedronka. – Od tego są przecież super-bohaterowie – dodał Czarny Kot. Po tych słowach pomknęli jak najszybciej w stronę wyjścia. Alain został sam, choć nie czuł się już samotny. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby działo się coś złego… oni przyjdą, by mu pomóc. Już dawno czegoś takiego nie czuł. Spojrzał na swój kamyk. – Super-bohaterowie, tak? Może jednak jest miejsce na trochę magii… Gdy tylko dwójka bohaterów wydostała się z Luwru każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Biedronka znalazła wejście do jednego z mniej uczęszczanych tuneli metra, by tam w spokoju przejść przemianę zwrotną. Niemal od razu, gdy tam się ukryła, zmieniła się w Marinette. – Uff… – Odetchnęła z ulgą. – To był naprawdę najgorszy złoczyńca, jaki… Tikki? Miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Dostrzegła małą kwami, leżącą nieruchomo na podłodze. – Tikki! – Przyklękła i wzięła ją delikatnie w ręce. – Co ci się stało?! – Marinette… – odparła cichym, drżącym głosikiem. – Zimno mi… – Znów jesteś chora? Spokojnie, zaraz zabiorę cię do mistrza Fu, on na pewno… – Nie, to nie dlatego. Po prostu… On… był taki… przerażający. – Nie bój się, Tikki, jestem przy tobie. – Marinette starała się dodać otuchy przyjaciółce. – Już wszystko dobrze, jego już nie ma, pokonaliśmy go. – Marinette, proszę… Chcę… wrócić do domu. – Tak, dobrze. Chodźmy do domu. Włożyła ją ostrożnie do swojej torebki, wyszła z tunelu. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się zupełnie czegoś takiego, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Tikki w takim stanie, tak przestraszonej i rozdygotanej. Tak samo jak ona sama, gdy walczyła z upiorem… Jakimś sposobem jej strach musiał przenieść się na jej kwami. Tylko jak? Jakim cudem ten złoczyńca był tak potężny? Czarny Kot miał nieco więcej czasu do przemiany. Po kilku minutach był w rezydencji Agrestów, wskoczył przez okno do swego pokoju w momencie, gdy nadeszła przemiana zwrotna. – Ech… A miałem nadzieję, że chociaż za dnia będzie spokój. – Ta… Adrien był wyczerpany po walce, szczególnie tak ciężkiej. Nie tylko on miał dosyć wrażeń na dzisiaj. Plagg sunął powoli w powietrzu, kierując się w stronę łóżka. Chłopak zmartwił się tym nieco, czarny kwami zachowywał się wyjątkowo ospale. To nie było do niego podobne. – Hej, Plagg. Wszystko gra? – Idę spać – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Przecież dopiero popołudnie. Chyba za wcześnie. Czekaj, nie jesteś głodny? – Nie, chcę spać. To już Adrienowi wydało się niepokojące. Trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, Plagg zawsze i wszędzie myślał tylko o jedzeniu. Musiało dziać się z nim coś złego. Postanowił jednak się upewnić. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek camemberta, podszedł do kwami, który położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. – Zobacz, co tu mam… – Chłopak zaczął nęcić duszka, trzymając ser przed jego nosem. – Nie powiesz mi, że nie masz ochoty na swój ulubiony… Plagg spojrzał na niego. Wyglądał na bardzo smutnego, zniechęconego życiem, patrzył z wyrzutem na Adriena. – Dobranoc. Schował się pod kołdrą. Chłopak był już pewny, że jest coś nie w porządku, jeszcze nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Był tak ponury, osowiały, pogrążony w depresji, zupełnie jak… Przypomniał sobie to, co działo się w Luwrze. Kiedy walczył ze Złym Okiem, przypomniał sobie jego straszny wzrok. I to jak się wtedy czuł… To nie mógł być przypadek, że Plagg zachowywał się w taki sposób właśnie po tej walce. To było niepokojące, że złoczyńca był na tyle silny, by mieć wpływ nie tylko na niego, ale nawet na ukrytego w miraculum kwami. }} |-|Epilog= Lekcja tymczasem trwała w najlepsze. Pani Bustier zapisywała właśnie coś na tablicy. Stała tyłem do ławek, nie widziała więc, co się dzieje w sali. Drzwi do klasy uchyliły się powoli. Do środka, na czworaka weszła Marinette, skradała się w stronę swojego miejsca, mając nadzieję, że nauczycielka jej nie przyuważy. Niestety dla niej, była czujna jak ważka. – Marinette! Kolejny raz się spóźniasz, tak nie może dłużej… Odwróciła się, by skarcić swoją uczennicę, jednak czekała ją mała niespodzianka. Przed biurkiem stał Alain, ze spuszczoną głową. – Ja… – zaczął. – Przepraszam bardzo, może nie powinienem się tak skradać, ale… Trochę mi głupio. – Cóż… – Kobietę zaskoczył nieco jego widok. – Nic nie szkodzi, po prostu postaraj się… – Ale przecież nie powinienem się spóźniać. – Chłopak podniósł gwałtownie głowę. – Co prawda niedawno się wprowadziłem… I Paryż jest duży, trochę łatwo się pogubić… W sumie to nie mam ostatnio zbyt łatwo z… Nie! – krzyknął nagle, stając na baczność. – Nie wolno mi się spóźniać i koniec! Naprawdę panią przepraszam, obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy! Będę każdego ranka osobiście panią witać przed szkołą! – Nie, naprawdę nie trzeba. To znaczy… – zreflektowała się. Nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu z jego strony. – To naprawdę nic takiego, nie musisz się tak tym przejmować. Każdemu zdarza się spóźnić, nawet nieraz, ważne jest to, żeby rozumieć swój błąd i starać się go naprawić. Jestem pewna, że nie chciałeś się spóźnić i robisz wszystko, żeby radzić sobie z trudnościami. – No tak, ale… – Alain chciał polemizować, jednak widok jej ciepłego uśmiechu uspokoił go. – Dziękuje, jest pani… najlepsza, ja… Ja już może… usiądę. Chłopak skierował się w stronę swojego miejsca, pani Bustier odprowadzała go wzrokiem. Jej spojrzenie w pewnym momencie zatrzymało się na Marinette, która zdążyła usiąść ukradkiem w ławce. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę ze skruchą, wychowawczyni jednak uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. Wiedziała oczywiście, że i ona się spóźniła, lecz po tym, co powiedziała chłopakowi nie mogła jej tak po prostu zganić. – No dobrze – odparła kobieta po krótkiej chwili. – Wracając do tematu… Marinette była tym nieco zaskoczona. Co prawda pani Bustier była zawsze dobra i miła dla swoich uczniów, jako nauczycielka potrafiła być surowa. Dlatego dziewczyna sądziła, że nie uniknie kary, nie spodziewała się jednak czegoś takiego, takiej scenki w wykonaniu Alaina. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że to właśnie dzięki niemu wyszła cało z opresji. Była ciekawa, czy właśnie to wymyślił… Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Chłopak wyciągnął już zeszyt, zaczął skrupulatnie robić notatki. Zauważył po chwili, że Marinette patrzy na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy to uśmiech. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko, był drobny, niemal niedostrzegalny, ale szczery. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu również uśmiechem, z jednej strony w podzięce za to, co zrobił dla niej, z drugiej zaś po prostu ucieszył ją widok choć trochę pogodniejszego Alaina. Okazał się być miły i łagodny, pomimo tej ponurej i zimnej otoczki, Marinette miała nadzieję zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Ten chłodny z zewnątrz, jak i w sercu chłopak wciąż ją intrygował, była pewna, że pomimo wyglądu i usposobienia jest on bardziej żywą i ciekawą osobą, niż można było sobie wyobrazić. Chciała poznać go bliżej, dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Chciała, by choć częściowo otworzył się przed nią i na świat… }} Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania